Hunter
In Teen Wolf, hunters are the self-appointed protectors of the human community. They are a secret organization dedicated to the hunting of supernatural creatures; though they typically focus on Werewolves, they have also been known to hunt other supernatural creatures as well, such as Berserkers, Werejaguars, and Kanimas. This organization has been around for centuries and are located all around the world, and they usually consist of large families who also recruit among their friends. The hunters have their own rules and hierarchy within their organization; the most notable among these rules is that, because they recognize that most wars have been started by men, they have a matriarchal leadership in which their daughters are trained to be leaders and their sons are trained to be soldiers. For their children, hunter training typically begins in childhood, though in some cases, such as with Allison Argent, they don't begin training until they are in their teens. One of the young hunter's first training sessions consists of being tied to a chair in a in a unknown location and given nothing but a small blade to cut themselves free. During Allison's first hunter training session, she was captured by other Argent hunters from a gas station and brought to the Hale House ruins, where she was tied to a chair. The hunters then played a recording on their phone as part of the training session: "Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten?" "Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten?" "What do you think your father would do?" "What do you think he’d have to do?” "When all it would take to change everything, is one bite." The time it takes the young hunter to free themselves depends on the skill level of the hunter in question; it took Allison two and a half hours to free herself, while Bennett took three. Conversely, Chris Argent claimed that he was able to free himself in seconds, though whether or not he was being truthful or facetious remains to be seen. Once the hunter-in-training has learned all of the skills necessary to be an effective hunter, they will forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Hunter's Code. This can vary based on the hunter's weapon of choice, however, since Allison Argent was seen forging a silver arrowhead to symbolize both her commitment to her family's new Code as well as to show that her weapon of choice is the bow. The hunter will also typically etch their family's symbol into their bullets or arrowheads, as evidenced by Chris, Kate, and Allison etching the Argent family fleur-de-lis into their ammunition, whereas the Calavera family etches their own symbol, the skull. Typically, once the young hunter has finished their training, they will then begin to actively hunt supernatural creatures and defend humans, though this can vary among families as well; occasionally, if there is a large amount of supernatural activity in their region, the young hunter may have been going on hunts while still in training. Bestiary The Bestiary is a system of documentation collected over the years by hunters. Hunters will use this to keep records of everything they have hunted, particularly if they come upon "new" supernatural creatures they had yet to encounter, or if they learn additional weaknesses of these creatures that can be used to their advantage. The Argent Bestiary has been shown in the series to include information on Werewolves, Kanimas, Wendigos, Hellhounds, Berserkers, and many more. The Argent Bestiary was originally written in Archaic Latin for unknown reasons, but it has since been translated into English by Lydia Martin. The Bestiary typically looks like a old, leather-bound book but in Gerard's case, it was a on a flash drive until translated and put into a hardcover book by Lydia. It has over a thousand pages, according to Allison. There have been several occasions when the protectors of Beacon Hills had no idea what they were going up against, and sought out the Bestiary for more information, as it acts as essentially an "encyclopedia" of supernatural creatures. Hunter's Code For the majority of the hunter community, their Hunter's Code is "We hunt those who hunt us," which is often translated into the traditional language of the hunter family in question; for example, the Argent family, who is of French heritage, typically recites the Code in French, "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." This has been the code of many hunters for many years including the Argent Family and the Calaveras. The hunters have a set of rules or laws that they must follow, including (but not limited to) not hunting werewolf children or attacking werewolves who have not spilled innocent human blood. However, there are some hunters who choose not to follow the Code, such as Kate Argent and Gerard Argent. Both Kate and Gerard have shown their willingness to both young and innocent werewolves; Kate has attempted to kill Scott McCall on several occasions, despite the fact that he was both a child and has yet to kill anyone of any species, while Gerard attempted to kill several several young and innocent supernatural creatures as well, including the innocent teenager Isaac Lahey. According to Chris Argent, Kate has spurned the Code because she learned to do so from their father Gerard, who hates shapeshifters and is willing to kill any of them for any reason. The hunters are also bound to a code of honor that dictates if a hunter is turned into a shapeshifter, they must take their own life before their transformation on the first full moon. Most hunters willingly follow this part of the Code, such as Victoria Argent and Alexander Argent, who both killed themselves moments before their first transformation. However, Kate, who does not follow the other laws of the Code, chose to ignore this rule as well, allowing herself to transform into a Werejaguar and even killing several Calavera hunters in order to get free. In the autumn of 2011, Allison Argent, as the newest matriarch of the Argent family, changed their family's Code to "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes," or "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." However, though Allison and her father Chris Argent committed themselves to this new Code, other hunter families rejected it, such as the Calavera family. Weaponry Hunters use a variety of weapons when hunting. Because they're humans, they typically would not stand a chance against supernatural creatures; as a result, what they lack in supernatural speed, strength, and agility, they make up for in an abundance of weapons. They often use a number of different guns, from shotguns full of buckshot cartridges (a favorite of Kate Argent), to assault rifles with large magazines (a favorite of Chris Argent), to small handguns or revolver pistols (the latter of which is a favorite of Araya Calavera). Hunters also often make the ammunition even more deadly by coating or filling the bullets with wolfsbane to poison their targets. They also use various types of bows, such as longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with a variety of different arrows, including those with military-grade titanium arrowheads, flash-bang arrowheads, or incendiary arrowheads; since shapeshifters can't heal until the arrows are removed, they are a favorite weapon of many hunters, including the Argents. Blades are also used, though less frequently, and typically only when their bows or guns are no longer an option; for example, Allison was fond of using Chinese ring daggers, while Gerard was best known for using a broadsword to cut werewolves in half to ensure that they would stay dead. In addition to lethal weaponry, the hunters also use non-lethal weaponry, particularly when they're trying to capture a supernatural creature for questioning. These weapons include ultrasonic emitters to corral and incapacitate shapeshifters via a high-pitched frequency, trip-wires, tasers and taser-wands. They also have items such as motion-sensor alarms and infrared goggles to help them better locate their targets. Known Hunters ---- Gerard Argent Active Hunter Gerard is the father of Chris and Kate Argent, he's also Allison's grandfather. He is the oldest known living Argent, he enjoys to cook along with hunting werewolves at night. Gerard is a psychopath that likes to cut shapeshifters in half with a broadsword to ensure that they can't heal from their wounds. He came to town for Kate's funeral but later revealed that the real season he was there was to both avenge her death as well as to gain the Bite from Derek Hale to cure his cancer. Upon his arrival in Beacon Hills, he declared that they will find or kill any shapeshifter, regardless of whether they're innocent or guilty, and regardless of what the Code states. Gerard eventually became the Kanima after killing its original master Matt Daehler. He used it to terrorize the pack and the people they love. He is ruthless and cold-hearted. According to Scott McCall, Gerard had cancer and he was going to force Derek Hale to bite him, thus being cured of his cancer but his plans back fired when Scott came up with his own plan. Gerard is currently on a mission to restore his family's good name by killing La Bête du Gévaudan. ---- Chris Argent Active Hunter Chris was married to Victoria Argent and is the father of Allison Argent. Chris was born into this life, he was presumably taught by his father. He is a veteran werewolf hunter that's been at it for years, he was originally a bad guy that believed every supernatural creature to be evil, there was once a time when he even hunted Scott and the pack but he soon saw the error of his ways, how the monsters of Beacon Hills didn't kill people, they were actually saving them. He no longer hunts werewolves just because of the way they are, he only goes after the bad ones, the monsters that really are killing people. ---- Victoria Argent Inactive Hunter; deceased Victoria is the deceased wife of Chris Argent and the mother of Allison Argent. She was just as extreme and crazy as anyone else in the family, maybe even worse. It is unknown if Victoria married into the life style of hunting or if she was born into it and just happened to marry a fellow hunter but what is know is that she hated werewolves just as much as anyone. She even went as far as trying to kill Scott McCall in effort to keep him away from her daughter. She hit him with her car and then locked him in a room with a device that pumps Wolfsbane into the air, it was going to seem as if Scott had a asthma attack but Derek Hale came just in time to save Scott, however, in the process of fighting off Derek, she is bitten. Being a hunter, she is forced to follow the code of honor, meaning she has to kill herself which she does with the help of her husband, they drive the knife through her chest just as her eyes start to glow yellow. ---- Kate Argent Active Hunter; Werejaguar Kate is the sister of Chris Argent and the daughter of Gerard Argent. Even though Kate was brought up in the "family business", she has no respect for the laws and rules that a hunter must follow. Two main codes that Kate broke was not to kill humans and not to kill werewolves that have not killed anyone, she broke both of these rules in one event. Kate orchestrated the entire Hale House Fire, the house was home to many werewolves and humans, many of which had never taken a life as far as we know. Kate first returned to town to catch The Alpha and kill it but in the end, it was her that ended up getting her throat slashed by the alpha. Legends says that if the claws of an alpha goes deep enough, it can turn a person, this proved to be the case with Kate, after her resurrection, she went after Scott Mcall, blaming Allison's death and the fall of the Argent family on him, her plan fails but she manages to escape, she has not been heard from since. ---- Allison Argent Inactive Hunter; deceased Allison is the late daughter of Chris and Victoria Argent. After moving to Beacon Hills, she quickly fell in love with a boy named Scott McCall, she was a hunter in-training and he was a new werewolf, not the best combination but they got past it. Allison learned about her family's hunter history through her aunt Kate, after learning the truth, she became more invested in this history and wanted to know more and wanted to be more she started practicing on her own but eventually began training her with father until the death of her mother put a hold on that. She eventually began bonding with her grandfather who she was unknowingly being manipulated by, learning the truth about him ended their relationship. Once her friend Stiles Stilinski became possess by a Nogitsune, she along with the rest of the pack began fighting for him and his freedom. Allison is the one that figured out that the Oni weakness was silver, she used a silver arrow that she created to kill one but she was then stabbed by a sword and moments later she dies in the arms of her first love. ---- Alexander Argent Inactive Hunter; deceased Alexander was the uncle of Chris Argent. Like most Argents, he was a werewolf hunter. Back in 1977, he was bitten by The Demon Wolf; Deucalion. Rather than become a werewolf, he blew his head off with a shotgun just as his eyes were glowing yellow. ---- Bennett Inactive Hunter; deceased Bennett was a hunter who was working with Chris Argent, he captured Allison from a gas station and took her to the Hale House where he played a recording during her first hunter session. He waits outside with a timer, seeing how long it will take Allison to get free, it took her two and a half hours. He tells her not to feel so bad because it took him three. As he was getting ready to leave, a tail wraps around his leg and pulls him to the ground, after being scratched on the neck, he pulls out his gun but can barely stand, he's becomes paralyzed due to the venom and he is killed by the kanima. ---- Araya Calavera Active Hunter; Leader Araya is the leader of a family of hunters based in Mexico. The first time Araya appears, she is torturing Derek and Peter Hale for the location of La loba They originally believed she wanted to know the location of Cora Hale but it was later revealed that she was looking for Kate Argent. After failing in retrieving Kate, they decided to make a deal with Chris, if he comes with her then she won't hunt Scott and his pack, he takes the deal and they leave to go and find Kate. ---- Severo Calavera Active Hunter Severo is a hunter from the Calaveras and he is Araya's right hand man. He accompanies Araya to Chris Argents home to convince him to return to hunting. Once Chris notices that someone is there he pulls out his gun and Severo pulls out his, its a stand off but before it goes nay further, Araya stops it. Through her instruction, he begins to recite the code to Chris over and over, "we hunt those, who hunt us". Some time later when Stiles and Lydia come to Mexico looking for Derek, he spots them and takes them to Araya. ---- Trivia * The Calaveras treat the Code like it is the law, and have made it their job to enforce it, particularly when a fellow hunter is bitten by an Alpha-- in that case, they will supervise the hunter to ensure that they kill themselves before their first transformation. * Gerard and Kate haven broken the Code on multiple occasions and as a result are rogue hunters. Gallery Kate with a rifle.jpg Kanima-entry.jpg Arsenal.jpg Dagger.jpeg 5x03 ultrasonic emitter.png Electric rod.png Sword hloder.jpg 2x01 knife.jpg Category:Hunters Category:Humans